


Fancy A Kiss From A Prince?

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunkenness, IgNoct, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, expensive champagne, mentions of king regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: “Fancy another kiss from the Prince?” Noctis tucked the tie into his shirt pocket and stumbled over to Ignis. His hands snaked around his adviser’s neck and he slipped his right leg between Ignis’ parted ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the ffxv fandom. Sorry if there were any mistakes. I don't have a beta.

Ignis looked on as Noctis downed his fifth glass of champagne. The Prince was no lightweight but having already consumed two relatively full flutes of Château d’Yquem and switching over to a red wine glass for the other three, Ignis deemed the situation as escalating dangerously. By the sixth glass Noctis had given up on standing and had opted to slouching on one of the elegantly decorated chairs. However, the Prince seemed disinterested in entertaining guests and had dragged one of said chairs out to the balcony and promptly shut the door behind him.

Ignis excused himself from the conversation he had paid little attention to and bee-lined his way through the throng of guests. He quietly opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the chilly night. Noctis remained unaware of his presence until he slid the empty glass out of his grasp. The Prince jerked awkwardly and twisted to look at the intruder ready to let them have a piece of his mind for invading his private space. His mouth hung slack when his mind recognized the familiar facial features.

“Ignis.” He shifted awkwardly in his seat so that he was facing his adviser. “I didn’t hear you approach.”

Ignis snorted. “I doubt you would at all given how inebriated you are. Care to shed some light on why you’ve taken to consuming more than you can handle?”

Noctis gazed at his adviser through lowered lashes then slouched back onto the chair inelegantly.

“Not really.”

The Prince had even taken to closing his eyes and dozing off. “How very un-princely of him,” Ignis thought as he walked closer. Noctis had apparently removed his tie and discarded it somewhere, if not thrown it away already in his drunken state. The first two buttons on his dress shirt had been undone as well, maybe through the removal process of his tie or intentionally to free himself from the confines of his clothing. His highness never did like dressing formally.

“You’ll catch a cold if you remain out here. If you so stubbornly wish to be exempted from the dinner then I suggest you at least pick yourself up and excuse yourself to your courters.” Whether he heard or not, Noctis remained unmoving. Ignis sighed and placed the delicate glassware on the balcony ledge. He stooped to get a better view of the Prince and reached out a careful hand to caress his cheek.

“Ignis…” Noctis uttered breathy and cracked his eyes open a smidge. Ignis swallowed and dropped his hand to his side. He eyed Noctis wearily.

“Let’s go inside.” Ignis stood and reached his hand out to the Prince to accept. Noctis blinked sleepily but took the offered hand and stood on wobbly legs.

“Now then,” Ignis turned to lead them back inside when he felt Noctis tug his hand roughly. He turned hurriedly to ensure the Prince was alright and froze when lips met his awkwardly. Noctis tasted of Château d’Yquem and something sweet. Ignis moved to embrace the Prince at a better angle. His body shielding the guests from them as Noctis’ arms circled around his neck and rested in his hair. Ignis pulled just slightly away but Noctis only chased his lips further. It was evident just how unpracticed the Prince was at something like this; all teeth and tongue and haste. It was driving Ignis insane. Noctis stepped back bringing Ignis further into the darkness until his back hit the right side of the balcony wall. Ignis reached out both hands instinctively to brace against it to prevent them from both falling over.

“Ignis…” Noctis uttered against his lips and his tongue swiped across them then slipped between his parted lips to dance with his. The hands still in his hair tugged roughly and Ignis suspected he’d need to do a full readjustment before stepping back inside.

Noctis pulled away and trailed kisses down Ignis’ neck. He sucked hard enough to leave a bruise and also bring Ignis back into reality. Ignis jerked away, totally stunned by his actions causing the Prince to stare wildly at him. “What? What’s wrong?” Noctis asked reaching out. Ignis put his hands up held the Prince at arm’s length. 

“This,” Ignis gestured with his head. “This is wrong. I shouldn’t indulge you.” Noctis frowned and Ignis thanked the Stars he knew the Prince long enough not to be charmed by his pouts.

“But I want you Iggy.”

Ignis clicked his tongue. Sober Noctis lacked any filter and whatever little sober Noctis still might’ve had drunken Noctis clearly didn’t.

“No. What you need right now is rest…and water.” 

Ignis swiped his hands down his suit and through his hair to make himself more presentable then attended to Noctis; buttoning back his shirt, straightening his jacket and searching for his tie.

“You looking for this?” Noctis grinned lopsided as he held his tie between his thumb and index finger. Ignis reached out then stopped when the Prince moved his hand behind his head still holding the accessory. Noctis seemed dead set on riling him up.

“Noct-”

“Fancy another kiss from the Prince?” Noctis tucked the tie into his shirt pocket and stumbled over to Ignis. His hands snaked around his adviser’s neck and he slipped his right leg between Ignis’ parted ones.

“I don’t mind giving you as many kisses as you’d like.”

Ignis sighed. This was becoming tedious for him. Someone at any moment could walk in on this crude display and it could well cost him his job. The King would be furious about the Prince’s behavior as well as his own. But Noctis would get off fairly easy.  

Ignis stopped at a thought. If the Prince wanted to be naughty then he could at least persuade him to be naughty in his courters and Ignis could easily disentangle himself from a sticky situation.

“Noct, I’d very much like kisses. Very passionate kisses that leave me breathless.” Ignis spoke close to the Prince’s ear and emphasized every word by caressing the shell of Noctis’ ear with his lips. He felt the Prince shiver and a needy moan slipped past his lips. Noctis appeared far gone. The alcohol really had done a number on him indeed.

Noctis leaned in clumsily to plant his lips on Ignis’ but missed when his adviser moved just slightly out of the way. Thank heavens his coordination was out of whack. Ignis moved some of Noctis’ bangs away from his eyes. They had gone almost black with lust.

“Not here. Can we go to your room?”

To Ignis’ surprise Noctis nodded eagerly and stood up straighter. He assumed he’d put up more of a fight.

“We’ll need to escape the crowd…and my father.”

Ignis nodded, “Indeed. So we’ll-”

“-I’ve got a plan.” Noctis maneuvered them closer to the right side of the balcony into the darkness. “There’s a space we can climb down from.”

Ignis peered over the side and furrowed his brows. “When did that get there?” he motioned to a ladder perched neatly away from prying eyes. If you didn’t look too carefully you’d definitely miss it. Ignis supposed that that may be the reason it was still present there.

“I’ll go first so you’ll know how it’s done.” Noctis untangled himself from their embrace and started climbing off the edge. Ignis watched as his nimble arms found their way securely to the ladder.

“Now you!” Noctis called in a hushed tone.

For the most part, getting down to ground level was easier than Ignis had initially thought. The worry came when they spotted King Regis at the entrance.

“Crap! I didn’t think he’d be there.”

“That makes two of us.”

Noctis looked back at his adviser and squinted. “You’re beautiful in the moonlight.”

Ignis stood stunned with his mouth slightly opened. “Y-Your highness-” he began but was cut off when Noctis grabbed his hand and ran the opposite direction.

“Where are we going exactly?” Ignis inquired slightly out of breath as they ran. Noctis seemed to not hear him or if he did he certainly ignore it. Ignis allowed himself to be pulled without explanation until they stopped in front of the Castle garden. Lit by moonlight, the flower pods seemed to sparkle like small gem stones resting on entangled by vines.    

“Beautiful.” Ignis stared around him until he felt Noctis’ arms around his waist.

“Isn’t it? I like coming here sometimes when you’re not around. I called you beautiful under the moonlight. I meant it.”

Ignis turned in the embrace and stared at his charge; his expression so open and innocent.

Noctis laughed, “I’d like to say that this was my plan from the start but, alas I’m not that clever. I did get drunk, however, because you weren’t paying me much mind. Busy with my father’s guests. Entertaining some on behalf of the King…doing your duty-”

“Noct,”

“-but that doesn’t mean I won’t get jealous.” Noctis stared off past Ignis in a daydream. His arms were still around his waist but they were slackening. Noctis didn’t need to get drunk to admit his true feelings. All those years Ignis had been with him he had realised that the Prince could not lie nor did he find it useful to hide the way he felt.

“How about that kiss now?” Ignis thought it best to take the Prince’s mind off heavy matters and make him feel good for now. By morning light he’d wake with a splitting headache and he’d be back to his usual self. Whether he would remember this ordeal was solely up to his memory skills and Ignis had no intention to relay tonight’s activities to him tomorrow.

Noctis grinned mischievously and yanked Ignis down by his tie. “Oh hell yeah.”


End file.
